Return to the Chipmunk Lagoon
by ChipmunkfanNo.1
Summary: Distraught over a tragedy in his life, David Seville II, the rebellious teenage son of Alvin and Brittany applies for a job at sea, in effort to move on. He meets the captain's beautiful, headstrong daughter. After the boat is shipwrecked, the two of them must depend on each other for survival, and the next chapter of natural love begins. Co-written with BlytheWithFreckles


**A/N: Hi guys! It's been awhile since I've written a story, so I may be a little rusty. Just so you know it will be based more from my own ideas and less on "The Return to the Blue Lagoon", mainly because I've never watched the movie. All I know is what I read from Wikipedia. Anyway, that's enough talk, I hope you like my sequel to "The Chipmunk Lagoon".**

**_Prologue: Home is Where the Heart Is_**

The ocean; a great image of power with the mighty waves crashing into rocks and sending up a cloud of spray like a stage-coach colliding with a dozen wine vats. The soft sound of hissing as the droplets faded into mist. It sounded like a whisper, as alluring as a moth to a flame. This was exactly how one young chipmunk he felt about the sea.

As he gazed out his bedroom window at the breathtaking view of the harbour, his heart felt warm and fuzzy. Just to hear the crashing of waves against the shore and feel the cool breeze blowing in his hair. The stone walls around him were nothing but mere shelter from the harsh climate of Mother Nature, and this window was his only view to his precious paradise of sparkling silver-blue under immense glow of the moonlight. For him, the sea was his home. It was where he belonged.

The wind blew harmoniously like a tune flowing through a pipe, creating the most beautiful melody that the young chipmunk had ever heard. He always had a good ear for music. As the boy gazed out into the horizon, he began to sing a beautiful island tune in memory of his beloved island home. His sweet little voice never once missed a note.

**_Six years I've been in the city_**

**_And every night I dream of sea_**

**_They say home is where you find it_**

**_Will this place ever satisfy me?  
_**

**_For we were always salt water people_**

**_We always lived by the sea_**

**_Now I'm down here living in the city_**

_**With my mum and dad and my family**  
_

**_My island home, My island home_****_  
__My island home is waiting for me__  
__My island home, My island home__  
_**_**My island home is waiting for me**  
_

The young chipmunk's mind drifted to sweet daydreams, wonderful memories of the sea swimming around in his mind.

**_In the evening the dry wind blows_**

**_From the hills and across the plains_**

**_I close my eyes and I am standing_**

**_In a boat on the sea again_**

**_And I'm holding that long fishing spear_**

**_And I feel I'm close now to where it must be_**

**_My island home is waiting for me  
_**

"David Seville II! You're supposed to be in bed, young man!" lectured a voice. It was his mother, Brittany.

"Aww, Mum! Can't I stay up for 5 more minutes?"

"No, David, you've stayed up long enough! It's late and time for you to go to sleep."

"Oh alright!" David reluctantly made his way from the window and crawled into his bed with warm, but rather suffocating covers. He wriggled and kicked about under the sheets like a young joey in his mother's pouch.

"David, stop wriggling! I just made your bed this morning and I don't want you making a mess of it."

"I thought the whole point of having a bed was you can sleep in it and make as much mess as you want. It's not true that we stay perfectly still when we sleep, is it mum?" David smirked mischievously.

"Alright, alright, smarty-pants, you win. Honestly, these days you sound more and more like your father!" Brittany chuckled.

"And proud of it, I'm sure." said a voice behind her. She turned around to see her husband and the father of her child, Alvin, standing at the doorway.

"Dad!" David jumped out of bed into his father's arms. He was always excited to see him when he came home from work.

"Hey there, little buddy! How's my favourite son?"

"I'm your _only _son!"

"Good point, kid. Now come and give your dad another hug!"

David gave his father another bone-breaking hug. Brittany smiled as she watched the touching scene. Alvin and David were always very close; like they were twins. The two of them would do everything together, from play football in the yard to going on long fishing trips. They were inseparable. In some ways, Brittany was a little jealous of all the attention that David received from Alvin, and this time was no exception.

"Oh, great. Our son gets all the hugs and I get nothing." she muttered crankily.

Alvin laughed at Brittany's words. He was used to her being annoyed at him, so he wasn't bothered by her comment. Luckily, he knew how to make things better. "How could I forget my favourite girl? Come here, babe and give me some sugar."

Brittany rolled her eyes, but willingly leaned in to kiss her husband as he gathered her into his arms. Starting soft at first, but grew deeper and more passionate as they continued. The two lovers felt themselves melting into each other like two ice blocks on a hot pavement. Seven years of marriage, and the two still acted like love-struck teenagers.

"Ehem, I am still here you know!" David exclaimed in disgust. Realizing that they were starting to make-out in their son's presence, both Alvin and Brittany broke apart, blushing madly. Alvin immediately tried to break the awkward tension by turning his attention back to David.

"So buddy, what you been up to today?"

"Oh, nothing much, Dad. Just another regular boring school day as usual. Do those teachers do nothing but talk all day? And about what; how to dissect a frog? Sometimes I think that it's a teacher's mission in life to make a kids life miserable." David muttered.

"I feel your pain, kid." Alvin agreed, earning a glare from Brittany.

"What? I do!"

"Not to mention, Mr Stone is such a grump. So what if I put one of the frogs down his pants. He didn't have drag me to the front of the classroom and cane me in front of everyone! It was so embarrassing, not to mention painful!" David eyes started to water. Alvin and Brittany exchanged concerned glances.

"Your teacher whipped you?!" Brittany asked, her voice rising with anger.

"Yeah"

"Why that cruel, heartless man! Who does think he is? Hurting and humiliating my baby like that! Why I ought to rip him limb from limb! In fact I'll go down to the school tomorrow, and give a great big wallop right up his great, big, sorry-"

"Uh, Brittany! Honey, now would be a good time to calm down!"

Realising how out of control her anger had gotten, Brittany slowly breathed in and out and slowly counted to 10, trying her best to calm down. She knew she would need to be rational before she made any rash decisions.

"Your right. I'm calm, I'm calm! Look, David, how about I go down to the school and talk to your teacher personally. Perhaps we can come up with a better solution to this problem, without the use of physical violence."

"I don't know, Mum. To be honest, the idea of you beating him up sounds rather tempting."

"Well I'm not going to do that, David! I was wrong to think of that. Violence is never a good way of solving things, and I should know, I've been through all that before."

"Yeah, but Mum…"

"David, how did you feel when Mr Stone whipped you front of the whole class?" Brittany asked sympathetically.

"Angry, hurt, embarrassed, crying inside..." he recited slowly.

"Well, imagine how bad Mr. Stone would feel if I did the exact same thing to him."

"I don't care. He deserves it!" the boy snapped.

"Perhaps he does, David. While I would gladly like to make him suffer for what he did to you, it would only make me a hypocrite."

"What's a hippochip, Mum?"

"That's _hypocrite_, David. It means you do something bad to someone when you know you don't want the same thing back."

David opened his mouth to say something, but his mother stopped him, "Look, I know this is hard for you, as it is for me too."

"And me!" Alvin added.

"Yes, and your father, but just remember that even Jesus went through some hard times, but he still treated everyone with love and respect and never tried to repay those who hurt him."

"What about the time he stormed the temple, throwing tables about and yelling?" David stated pointedly.

"Okay, perhaps he may have lost his temper at times... but he never physically attacked anyone or tried to seek revenge. There's nothing wrong with being angry, David. You just don't let your anger take hold of you. Whenever someone hits you, just get back up. Never hit back."

"Alright, Mum, if you say so." David smiled. Brittany gently scooped her son up in her arms, and gave him a big bear hug. Alvin joined by wrapping his arms around both them. While they didn't always agree and often bickered with each other, you couldn't deny that such a strong love could be shared between three people. They were not only family, they were also best friends. The bond between could not be broken.

"Just know this, David. No matter what, your father and I will always love you." Brittany murmured sweetly.

"I love you too, Mum. You too, Dad."

"Love you too, son"

As they pulled apart, Brittany's happy expression turned stern.

"But don't think you're not going without punishment, young man. You're grounded for two weeks."

"Aww, Mum, that's not fair!"

"Too bad, young man! There will be no sweets, no ball games, and you can forget about going on that camping trip your father planned for the weekend."

"But Mum! I've been waiting for a month to go on this trip! The weather's only just become temperate this week!"

"Too bad. You can just wait for the weekend after."

"You really do know how to inflict cruel and unusual punishment." David sulked.

"You can't do the crime if you can't serve the time." She affectionately kissed her cranky son on the forehead, before heading to door. She smiled at Alvin as she passed by, "Alvin, sweetheart, I made a cabbage and fish casserole for dinner. I left some for you on the stove."

"Great, honey. You know I _love_ your cooking." Alvin said with false excitement.

Brittany rolled her eyes; she could always tell when he wasn't telling the truth, "I'll see you downstairs."

As Brittany turned the corner, both Alvin and David put their fingers down their throats and made gagging sounds.

"I heard that!" she called out. Both boys burst out into fits of laughter. They laughed so hard until they could barely breathe.

"If only Mum's cooking was as good as her hearing!" David chuckled.

"Amen to that son," concurred Alvin. Their laughing finally calmed down and they wiped the tears from their eyes, "but in all seriousness, son. Listen to what your mother tells you. She's been through enough to know what she's talking about."

"I'll try, Dad."

"Anyway, son, did anything else happen today? Anything more positive, I mean?"

"Yeah. Me and my friend, Paul, went to the beach after school today. We found this great-looking shell!"

David reached under his pillow and pulled a large and beautifully shaped orange conch shell.

"Wow, it's huge! And it doesn't have a scratch on it. You don't find a shell as perfect as this nowadays." Alvin stated, clearly impressed with his son's find.

"Paul says if you put it to your ear you can hear the sea!"

Alvin put the shell to his ear and listened to whirling airy sounds that filled the hollow inside. While similarities were there, it didn't have the same strong, violent force of the real thing, "I suppose it does sound a little like the sea."

"Yeah, well I personally think Paul's an idiot."

"David!"

"Well he is! That sounds nothing like the sea!" David stood up and slowly walked back to his window, propping himself back up onto the cushioned top of the toy chest. He sighed as stared into the horizon,"Nothing can compare to the real thing." he murmured sadly.

Alvin joined his son by the window and comfortingly placed his hand on his shoulder. David looked towards him with hopeful look on his face, "Dad, do you ever think we'll go back to the island?"

Alvin sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, David, but that's just not possible."

"Why not? Uncle Simon still has the map of the island, and I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to get there if we bought a boat."

"David, those boats are awfully expensive, and the supplies needed for the trip would probably be twice as much. Why do you want to go back there anyway? You have a nice roof over your head, good food and a family who loves you? What more could you possibly want?"

"Freedom, Dad. I feel like I don't have that behind these stone walls. But when I'm by the sea…" David breathed in and let out a breath of deep satisfaction.

"I feel like all of my problems just wash away. I don't have to worry about school, or mean teachers, or cabbage and fish casserole, or even these scratchy pajamas," he pulled at his red pajama collar, earning a chuckle from Alvin. Somberly, he leaned against the window frames, staring out into the ocean's mystique complexion, "I just don't fit in here, Dad. The only place I'm really at home is when I'm by the sea."

Alvin placed his homesick seven-year old in his lap and stroked his hair. He didn't know how to convince his son that the city was his home now, because he knew his connection to the island was too great to change his mind. The island had been a special place to Alvin too; he spent most of his childhood there and the very beginnings of adulthood. He and his family had been through so many different experiences, including one's he hoped his son would never have to go through like the tragic deaths of loved ones and brutal violence of murder. While a lot of things from his past were a blur to him now, he could never forget the one thing that had kept him going for so many years, the great discovery that made his life such an adventure: love. It brought anger, sadness and down-right confusion, but in the end, he couldn't survive without it. The love of his family had always given him hope.

"David, I know I can't change the way you feel. If you want to go to the island son, then go to it. I'm not going to stop you."

"You mean you can get us there?!" David exclaimed excitedly.

"Perhaps, your old man may still have some tricks up his sleeve! But whether you get there or not son, I want you to listen to what I have to say; this is something your grandfather told me a long time ago."

"The one I'm named after?"

"That's right, now listen: It doesn't matter whether you live in a house or tropical island; a true home is where the heart is. You can live in many different places, but unless your home is filled with love, it's never a true home."

"That sounds a little cheesy, Dad." David grimaced.

"I know, but it's true."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, David." Alvin kissed his son's forehead and gave him one last hug, "Now try to get some sleep. Good night, son."

"Good night, Dad." The young chipmunk continued to stare out into the distance. While he understood what his father meant about love and while he felt love was important, he didn't understand how it made the place he lived in a home. Did his father expect him to grow-up in the city, get married and have kids in suburbs like he did? '_Sorry, Dad, but that life isn't for me.'_

There was a great big world out there, full of adventure and excitement. That was the life for him. And someday…someday…he was going to go for it.

**A/N: The song I used was called "My Island Home", shortened and edited a little by me to suit David's situation. It was originally sung by an Aboriginal band called The Warumpi Band, but the version I used is sung by Australian Torres Strait Island singer, Christine Anu. This song is owned by the writer, Neil Murray, and I in no way own or have any involvement in the making of this song. Check my profile to watch music videos and the Return to the Blue Lagoon movie trailer. I would like to thank BlytheHasFreckles for her help with this chapter.**


End file.
